


Home run

by KingArthur11602



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Awkward Keith (Voltron), Baseball, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Competition, Eventual Relationships, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fighting, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiros A+ catcher, They hate eachother at first, klance, lance can hit really well, lotors kinda as dick sorry, lots of curse words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingArthur11602/pseuds/KingArthur11602
Summary: Lance plays as a third baseman on Voltron, his prided high school baseball team. He is widely known as a very incredible batter, slamming home runs left and right. That is until a kid named Keith Kogane joins his rival team, The Galra. Keith's impressively advanced skills as a pitcher gives some competition at the plate. With areas of weakness and areas of strength Lance and Keith are forced to work together. After spending some time together, they realize they may not hate each others company as much as they thought they did. Yet conflicts arise as things get dirtier with the rival teams, secrets get exposed, and fights break out.





	Home run

**Author's Note:**

> This chapters a little short and a little boring but I promise it will pick up really soon!!  
> Basically; Lance is a super excited boy for baseball. Hes more excited to face his rival team The Galra. When he gets to the field he realizes they have a new player, who ends up being a pitcher that kicks his ass

Catching a ball was something that came naturally to Lance.

He had been playing baseball since he was in the second grade, everything about the game had become natural to him. He couldn’t imagine a life without the sport- it was the most important thing to him.

Lance spent most of his time to bettering himself. He spent weekdays on the field with his team and weekends going to batting cages and spending hours in his backyard with a glove and his best friend Hunk. When he didn’t have a glove in his hand he was sleeping, eating or in class.

Which is where he was now, slowly falling asleep as his teacher spoke about the French Revolution. No one really suspected it due to his personality and how he acted in class but Lance was extremely smart. He never wanted to pay attention so he didn’t, but he didn’t need too. Somehow he was just smart enough to get high grades on all tests anyway. He was just intelligent like that. People always told him if he applied himself he could be a child prodigy. Lance was okay just being good- he’d rather spend his time playing baseball.

Lance stared at the board, paying little attention. The teacher continued to speak about Napoleon and his empire and how it crashed. Lance was just staring at the clock. 5 minutes and he was out of there. He tapped his leg against the floor beneath him, his heart swelling as he thought about the game after school.

Soon enough, the bell rung through the school and in a split second everyone was standing up and gathering their things. Voices and laughter filled the hallways. Lance went shooting out of the room, smiling and waving to the teacher before hurrying to his locker. He pulled out his backpack and shoved his school folders and notebooks in it without a care.

He quickly made his way to one of his teachers room where he stored his baseball bag. He thanked her for letting him keep it there before heading to the boys bathroom.

He walked through the halls, his heart beating quickly as he got more and more excited. He felt like a performer putting on their costume on performance night. He felt like this every game, it made him smile.

He caught a flash of yellow and orange out of the corner of his eye and turned. His grin grew wider as he saw his best friend Hunk walking his direction. He loved Hunk like a brother. Lance waved for him to hurry up.

“Are you ready, big guy” He asked Hunk as he finally caught up to the overly excited boy. Hunk laughed nervously and put a hand on his stomach.

“I’m....nervously excited? I think I’m gonna throw up” Hunk told Lance as his head hung in self pity.

Lance laughed, “You say that every game, and yet you never have” he pointed out as they walked into the male bathroom. Lance dropped his backpack and bag on the floor. He could hear and unfortunately smell the other boys in the room. They were all here for the same reason.

Hunk did the same, “I’ve puked before” he defended his claim.

“That’s because you ate like...a dozen hot dogs under 7 minutes. Not because of the game” Lance rebuttal, he pulled out his uniform.

“That wasn’t my fault! Pidge bet I couldn’t do it! And it was the nerves that made me throw it all up” Hunk continued. Lance laughed in response. 

“Okay big guy. Try not to puke though, we need our star catcher” he patted his buddies shoulder and went to find a stall to change in. Most boys just changed there in the room, Lance felt different about it.

He slipped into a stall and shuffled into his uniform. Their uniforms were mostly white, which made it so hard to wash sometimes. It had two black small stripes down the sides and the collar was black.the ends of the sleeves and a little strip leading up to the collar was also black. There was a triangular snapped symbol on the front, which lance loved because it was special to their team. The others had the same typical Lion as their team symbols, since it was the school's mascot.

The uniform had his last name and his number, 02, on the back as well. The pants were white as well. They got to choose the color of their socks, their undershirt and belt. Of course Lance wore all of them a matching darker blue color. He was told it brought out his eyes so he wore blue a lot. 

It was a bland uniform but Lance adored it anyway.

Once he stepped out of the stalls he spotted Hunk immediately. He wore the same uniform but with a yellow undershirt, yellow belt and yellow socks. Yellow was Hunks color.

Lance smirked as he looked into the mirror and fixed his hair, “Lookin’ good Hunk” he shot to him.

Hunk laughed bashfully, “Thanks Lance, you do too” he responded in a quieter voice.

Lance shot finger guns into the mirror, “I always look great” he responded and sent himself a charming smile. Hunk rolled his eyes and snorted before leaning down and grabbing his things.

“Let's go meet up with the team” Hunk hurried him along. Lance laughed and looked away from himself. He swiped up his things, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and carrying his baseball bag.

The two boys left the bathroom and headed to the stairs. They chatted and laughed as they made their way to the first level of the school and eventually to the lobby. Before they could even see them, they could hear the overly loud team.

Lance smiled and ran ahead as he spotted a mop of caramel colored haik, Hunk in tow. Lance ran up to a small kid with round glasses and their nose stuck in a book.

“PIDGE!” Lance screamed as he ran up to him. Pidge let out a very girly scream and chopped Lance in the gut karate-style. Lance let out a loud oof and hunched over. Hunk started to laughing.

“Why would you do that to me?!” Pidge clutched her heart as she regained herself from nearly jumping out of her skin. Hunk was wiping tears from his eyes as he slowly stopped laughing.

Lance shook his head, “I’m….dying” he breathed out, raspy. Pidge rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked back to her book as Lance dropped to his knees dramatically.

Pidge groaned, “Stop being a drama queen.”

Lance grasped his heart, “I can see the light”

“Shut up you big baby” Pidge responded.

Hunk had finally calmed down from his laughing fit. Pidge was something else. No one knew how much wrath could be contained in the small body that is Pidge.

Lance finally stood back up and stumbled a bit, “You could have killed me and you didn't even care!” He accused Pidge.

Pidge shook her head, not even looking up from the book she was reading. Pidge wore the same uniform as both Hunk and Lance, yet her undershirt, belt and socks were all Green. She always had her nose stuck in a book or stuck in homework. She was so determined to get into Garrisons very advanced space program, so she studied constantly. Lance knew that even without the studying, Pidge could get in. Pidge was always one of the top of her class, she was extremely smart.

Hunk looked over her shoulder and poked at the pages, “What are you reading?”

Pidge flinched and tore the book away from Hunks reach in a span of half a second.  
“Astrometry for Astrophysics: Methods, Models, and Applications” She said in a heartbeat. Hunk raised an eyebrow, Lance stepped over.

“Sounds complicated” Lance commented, finally recovered from the brutal attack he suffer just moments ago. Pidge nodded, sticking her bookmark in her book and pulling her backpack off her shoulders.

She shoved the book into the bag, “It is. Astrophysics isn’t an easy field”

Lanced nodded. If he could choose to do something for the rest of his life it would be baseball. He loved baseball, and he was good at it.

“No it isn't I guess” Hunk commented and shrugged it off.

Lance hear rustling and noticed everyone in the lobby moving. They were heading out the door.

Lance smiled brightly as that swelling feeling in his chest returned. He grabbed his baseball bag and jogged to catch up with the team. In moments Pidge and Hunk had joined him, walking out into the warm summer day. The sky was clear and the sun kissed Lance's tan skin. He took in a deep breath of fresh air, his body tingling out of excitement.

They all boarded the ugly school bus. As he got on, Lance greeted the driver. It was a middle aged woman, probably in her 40s with a very tired look on her face. Lance felt a little bad for her as he tossed his bags in a seat at the front of the bus and found his seat at the very back of the bus. Him and Hunk sat in the back seat together, Pidge curling up in the one-seater beside them. Half the seats were torn up and it smelled like the gym in there.

Lance stood up and opened his window, hoping to get some fresh air in the bus. The other boys on the team laughed and joked around, throwing insults and predictions about the future game. They were all good kids, no one actually meant any harm.

Then they were off.

Lance put in his ear buds and listened to music while scrolling through his social media, laughing and showing Hunk a funny photo every few minutes. Hunk did the same, but opted on a book rather than social media. Pidge was too concentrated in her own book to even care for anything going on around her. It was roughly 45 minutes away, much longer then most rides but it was worth it. As time went on, the closer they got, and the giddier Lance felt.

Soon enough the bus stopped and Lance was the first to stand up. He could see the fields from here. There were 2, one smaller and the other one much larger. He could see the opposing team already practicing- throwing back and forth and warming up their pitcher. Lance felt a smile creep on his lips, a grin he couldn't wipe off.

Lance pushed past Hunk and most of the team, collecting his baseball bag and leaving his backpack where it was. He stepped out and felt so...exhilarated.

Lance impatiently waited for his two teammates to follow behind him. They were the last ones off, much to Lance’s distaste. He only complained for a little bit.

The team made their way to the away side of the field. Lance smirked as they got closer, the very familiar color scheme of their outfits brought out his competitive side. They had to win this game, just to show up those jerks.

Lance set his bag behind the dugout. He pulled out his helmet, wiping a little bit of dirt off of it. He loved baseball but he also loved being clean. He always had to look his best, especially in front of this team.

He tossed his batting gloves into his helmet along with his overly large water bottle. He pulled out his bat which was a nice navy blue. He tucked his glove under his arm and went into the dugout.

Lance hung up his bat in the first slot, then his helmet. He set his batting gloves and water bottle down at the end of the dugout closest to the exit into the field. Now that he put his equipment up and marked his spot on the bench, he slipped on his glove.

Lance walked down the dugout and realised the Captain had arrived. The Captain usually just drove to their games, for he had a large amount of equipment he brought. He was staring intensely at the other team.

“Coach Coran! How are you!” Lance greeted the ginger man. Coran looked over at Lance and flashed him a bright smile.

“Good afternoon Lance! I'm doing swell, how about yourself? Are you excited?” He asked, his voice thick with an accent. No one was ever able to figure out where that accent came from. Whenever they asked Coran he just responded with “Its from outer space!”

Lance laughed, “Of course I am! We are going to destroy this team!” Lance cheered a little too loud. Hunk, who was passing by him told him to shh

Coran laughed anyway, “That's the spirit Lance!”

Coran patted the boys back, getting a grin from Lance.

“Everyone get onto the field! Start warming up!” Coran commanded the team. He got a bunch of nods along with boys beginning to run out onto the field.  
Lance did an army salute, “Sir yes sir!”

Lance waved to Hunk, who was waiting for him on the 3rd base line with a ball. Lance ran out onto the dirt, getting giddy feeling his cleats crunch against the newly laid down dirt. He ran out into left field, turning and facing Hunk. Lance gave him a thumbs up, showing him he was ready. Hunk threw the ball to him.

Halfway through their warm up, Lance could see his teammates pointing to the other team. Lance raised his hand and threw the ball to Hunk, feeling it slip out of his fingers like water. He turned his head to catch a glimpse at what all the fuss was about.

Lance stopped, his gaze fixed. There was someone he didn't recognize. It was odd.

The other team was called The Galra. They were their schools rival school. The two teams had played dozens of times, the amount of draws were endless. They were just so equally matched that it made it hard to say which team was better. Lance had personally been playing against the same team since he was in the 6th grade. It was the team he was determined to beat the most, they were all determined to beat them.

Their school was based a lot more on individual power rather than team power and personalities. The team seemed to switch players every year, sometimes in the middle of the year. It was who was getting the strongest that got the spot. One time they kicked a kid off the team because he broke his wrist while playing outfield.

So it wasn't odd that they were seeing an unfamiliar face. It was the feeling Lance got when he looked at him that was odd.

He was slender, just about the same height as Lance, maybe a little shorter. He had longer, pitch black hair. It matched dark black and purple uniform the other team was wearing. He had a focused look on his face- or was it angry? Or both? The uniform fit nicely against the obvious muscles he had. He was down the first basemen line, staring down at a coach who was playing catcher.

Lance watched as he raised his arm, along with his leg. He paused, and pitched.

Lance was breathless, he didn't even see the ball leave his hand before he heard the thud of it hitting the catchers glove directly.

Lance felt like he was going to suffocate, especially when the boy looked up and made eye contact. Lance and him stood for a moment, just staring.

“Lance watch out!” snapped Lance out of his trace.

Lance let out a loud girlish scream as he jumped up, dodging a ball flying passed his shin at enough speed to kill someone.

“HUNK!” Lance shrieked and cowered, shooting a glare at the large boy by the fence by the dugout.

Hunk jumped back and forth from one foot to the other, “I’m sorry Lance!” He called out to him.

Lance waved to him after collecting himself, “It’s alright, big guy!”

Lance turned around and began to run after the baseball which has flown behind him. Lance;s cleats crunched against the dirt as he jogged to the edge of the field, close to center field. He scooped the ball up with his glove and clutched it in his hand. Lance looked up and caught someone staring at him.

It was the same new boy from earlier. He was still watching him.

Lance watched as his flat-lined lips twitched into a smirk. He kept eye contact with Lance as he adjusted his hat before turning away.

Kogane was his last name, his number was 01. Lance glared a deadly stare into his back as he walked back to the dugout.

Lance was going to wipe that smirk off his dirty face.

Lance turned back to Hunk and threw the ball as hard as he could from across the field. It hit his glove with 100% accuracy. Lance smirked as Hunk looked scared for a moment.

“Alright boys! Huddle up!” Coran shouts from the dugout. Lance smirks and runs in towards the team.

 

Soon enough, the game starts.

Due to the Galra being on their home turf they were in the field first. Voltron got their helmets, gloves and bats ready. Galra boys were taking their places on the field.

Lance already had his helmet on and was slipping his gloves on when he felt a pat on his back.

“You’ll do great out there kiddo!” Coran encouraged him with a large confident Grin. Lance smiled back at him.

“Thanks Coach” Lance replied as he wiggled his fingers in his gloves.

Coran nodded, “Don't get intimidated. I know you’ll do great!” he cheers Lance on. Lance looked up at him through his eyelashes and raised an eyebrow. Coran was very encouraging, but he knew how Lance batted. Lance could hit anything.

Lance could hit better than anyone else on the team and he tries not to flatter himself with that. He could hit home runs with pitches that others couldn't even process. He was also a very fast runner, making him very very valuable when batting. Feilding? Not so much. He was good enough to get by.

He once tried to pitch. He ended up giving himself a black eye without even throwing the ball.

Lance walked over and looked at the lineup Coran had posted. He smiled and his heart swelled as he saw where he was. Lance was batting 4th, also known as the “cleanup.” This is the spot where you put your most powerful hitter.

The first slot goes to Neville, he was decently fast and smart enough to somehow get on a base. The second spot when to Julian, he was also one of the best hitters. He had an average speed to him, which was just all they needed. The 3rd spot went to Hunk. Hunk was a little slower but he could really pack a punch with his hits. The goal of these three spots was to get them on a base, the goal of the 4th hitter was to drive them all home.

It was a very common tactic with their team. They tried to get as many people as they could on the bases and than Lance hit one past the fence. Thats 4 runs down, and victory for them.

The Galra were a little different though. They didn't have the strategy and the organization Voltron had but they were very, very powerful. It was debatable, but Lance was better than everyone on their team.

“I appreciate it, Coach” Lance responded with a grin. He stepped around him and grabbed his bat.

Lance took a seat on the bench next to Hunk. Neville was out on the field already, practicing his swings next to the dugout. Julian peaked his head a little out of the exit, eyes glued to the pitcher.

Hunk looked sick, “That dude is scary. I've never seen him before” Hunk reported as watched the pitcher. Lance glanced up and noticed the kid he shared awkwardly long eye contact with standing on the pitcher mound.

Lance waved his hand and looked back to Hunk, “He’s nothing! He's just trying to spook us. We can take him.”

Lance was confused on why everyone thought this guy was so intimidating. They had faced faster pitchers before.

“But it’s Keith Kogane!” Hunk expressed and ran his hands down his face.

“It's what?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. What’s a Keef? He thought.

Hunk gasped at him, “You don’t know?! He’s-”

Lance heard the crowd cheer and realized the game was starting. He quickly shushed Hunk in excitement, “Shhh!!”

Hunk rolled his eyes and stood up. Lance could see him shuffle to the entrance as Julian stepped onto deck. Lance moved down the bench so he could see past the two and watch the game.

He leaned forward onto his knees. His hands felt sweaty in his gloves and he found himself growing excited- or was that nervousness. His leg bounced up and down from impatience. He rested his chin on the butt of his bat as he watched throgh the holes of the fence.

Neville looked so prepared, yet the first pitch went by and he swung and missed it. Lance heard his team start to cheer him on and tell him to shake it off.

That Taylor Swift song began to play in his head. Lance lost his train of thought there for a moment.

Once he snapped back into reality he spotted Neville walking back into the dugout as Julian raced out to the batter's box. Lance sat up, confused. Did Neville just strike out?

His team patted Nevilles helmet and shoulder when he walked in, giving him reassuring phrases like You’ll get it next time! and Wipe it off!

Lance gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Neville gave him a small simple smile.

Lance took a deep breath and pushed himself up off the bench. He could see Hunk on deck going through with his practice swings. Julian stepped into the batter's box and got ready to hit.

Lance observed intensely, studying both the pitcher and Julian. The pitches were fast but Lance still couldn't wrap his head around why all his teams thought he was so incredibly intimidating.

Julian watched the first one go by, the umpire called a strike. Lance bit his lip, pleading with whatever supernatural force that was listening to help Julian destroy one. Lance both wanted it for the team and because he really really wanted to go up to bat.

The next ball was another strike, just this time Julian swung. He missed again.

The entire team was yelling cheers and support in the boys direction to cheer him up. Julian didn't look away from Kogane, he just got prepared for his next pitch. Kogane lifted his arm and his leg, slowly getting prepared. You could visually see him take a deep breath. The crowd went silent in anticipation.

This was the part of the game where Neville was supposed to be on second, Julian would be getting to first. Then Hunk would hit good enough to get on first himself. Lance then would step up and clear the bases.

It wasn't happening and it was worrisome.

Suddenly there was a small ting and the crowd stated yelling, the team following behind in their cheers.

Lance watched as the ball made it just past shortstop and into center field. By the time one of the Galra scooped it up Julian was already almost to first. In a flash, the ball was wisping through the air towards the first basemen with impressive accuracy.

Julian was on the move, he was running much faster than he usually did.

“Go Julian! You can do it! Run run run!” Lance screamed from the dugout. Meanwhile Hunk was jogging up to the plate and collecting Julians abandoned bat.

Julian ran through the base just as the ball collided with the first baseman’s glove.

Everyone grew silent again as the Umpire stepped up and looked like he was contemplating his thoughts. He looked up and screamed, “Safe!”

Voltron began cheering and screaming compliments towards Julian. Julian beamed on the base and gave them a thumbs up. The catcher and the pitcher were making some sort of signs to each other. Kogane nodded and stepped back onto the pitchers mound.

Lance ran out onto the field, taking Julian’s bat from Hunk. He turned and passed it to a teammate on the inside of the dugout. Lance thanked them and walked to the marked “deck” on the field.

Hunk got prepared for batting as Lance’s heart began to pound in his chest. He felt his excitement peak as he raised his bat and began to hit invisible balls in the air. Lance barely paid attention to Hunk, he was too busy feeling buzzed about being able to hit soon.

Lance didn't pay attention to the game until he heard another familiar ting from Hunk’s bat. The ball shot to the ground and rolled straight to the pitcher. Hunk began to run towards first, his bat falling behind him.

Lance began to scream after him, “Go Hunk! You can do it! GO!” He screamed from excitement, bouncing in his spot.

The pitcher scooped the ball up in one swift motion. He pulled his arm back in the time span of a blink and all the sudden it was in the grasp of the first baseman.

“Out!” Called the Umpire. Hunk slowed to a stop and let his shoulders sag. Lance felt really bad for the dude. Due to his build he was a little slower than most.

That didn’t stop the butterflies in his stomach as he skipped up to the plate. Lance sweeped up Hunks bat and handed it to him as he walked back to the dugout. Lance gave him a smile and patted his back before he left.

“You did amazing buddy, don't let it get you down” Lance told him. Hunk grinned at him and nodded to him. Lance let him run back to the dugout.

He stepped out of the batter's box. The butterflies in his stomach all the sudden was fed 20 cans of energy drinks and 4 cups of sugar. He felt giddy as the sun beat on him from above. The smell of dirt in the air was all too familiar. Lance soaked up the attention from everyone’s eyes on him. He felt comfortable. He adored that sweet feeling of being on a baseball field in his uniform. Baseball was everything to him.

Lance took a breath and stepped into the batter's box. He looked down at the plate and measured with his foot where he should stand exactly. He stood with his front foot lined up with the front of home plate. He wasn't going to move back for this so-called terrifying pitcher.

Lance tapped his bat down on the plate, glancing at the catcher. He recognized the little bit of white sticking out of the helmet he was wearing. Takashi Shirogane.

Shiro had been on the Galra team for a long time, he was there before Lance even joined baseball. Lance had a sworn mental rivalry with this guy. He hated how nice he could be after smoking their asses. He also hated how good he was at throwing out players as they stole second base.

Lance looked back to the pitcher- it was, for sure, that Kogane kid from earlier. Those same dark eyes bore into him from the pitcher's mound. Lance stared into them, his lips twitching into a smirk.

This made the boy sneer more.

Fucker Lance thought

Lance raised his bat, bent his knees and little and shifted his feet into position. This showed he was ready for the first pitch.

Lance saw it again, the slow rise and fall of the pitcher’s shoulders as he took a deep breath. Lance leaned a little forward.

Lance grew stiff as Kogane started his pitching process. He looked alot more smug then before as he raised his arm. He had this look saying i'm going to wipe that smirk off your face

Soon enough the ball was shooting towards him. Lance brought his arms down and gave his all with this swing, aiming directly in the middle of his batting range.

The ball went directly below Lance's bat last minute, landing into Shiro’s glove.

“Strike!” The umpire shouted from behind Lance,

Fuck Lance thought, That's what they meant by intimidating

Lance felt a little shook after it, stepping out of the batters box to regain himself. He couldn't even hear the crowd or his team at this point. They all sounded underwater.

Lance looked to the pitcher who was smirking at him. Lance felt anger boil in his veins.

He was going to hit the farthest ball this kid has ever seen.

Lance stepped back into the box and swiped his foot on the plate. He tapped his bat onto the plate before raising it just above his shoulder. He glared daggers into the pitcher. If looks could kill.

Kogane looked way too calm for how Lance was feeling. He raised his arm and his leg, bringing his hands down and sending another comet racing towards home plate.

Lance saw it, he watched as it sped towards him. He knew where it was, it was directly in the middle. Lance had that ability. It was almost like slow motion- he could always tell where the ball would end up.  
A flash of confidence and vengeance flashed over him as he took his aim and threw his arms down directly into the path of the ball.

In a flash, the umpire was screaming, “Strike!”

Lance’s eyes widened, looking down and seeing the ball fitted perfectly in Shiro's glove. Lance couldn't wrap his head around it. He saw that one, it was directly in the middle. That should have been a line drive past the center fielder’s head. Lance watched as Shiro threw the ball back to Kogane. He gave him a weird sign with his fingers and went back to crouching.

It hit Lance, that bitch was throwing curveballs!

Voltron’s pitcher Julian had been trying to hard to get curveballs, knuckleballs, fastballs and change ups for a long time. They could be very hard to learn, let alone master. Yet Keith seemed able to strike them with ease. It pissed Lance off even more than before.

Curveballs were balls thrown with certain hand positions and speeds to deceive the batter. It makes the ball seem like it's heading right into the middle of the plate but it curves downwards as it passed over home. Knuckleballs were the same concept but the ball was thrown so there was little spin in the ball as it flew so it would go in random unpredictable directions. Fastballs are sudden pitches that are faster than the rest. Changeups are pitches where the pitcher suddenly switches the speed of their pitch to throw off the batter. They were dirty tricks that were completely legal and seemed to work way too often.

Now that Lance knew what he was getting into, he felt a little more prepared. He stepped back up and raised his bat. He was ready to smash one.

Kogane took a breath before beginning his pitching motion. Lance shifted his foot, moving the slightest bit forward in confidence.

The pitcher brought his hand down and the ball shot out of his hand. Lance brought his hands down towards the ball, shifting his arms slightly lower, knowing he curveball would end up lower than anticipated.

The ball hit Shiro’s glove.

“Strike 3! You’re out!” The umpire screamed from behind him.

Lance’s eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head.

Somehow Kogane knew he was going to swing lower this time. So he threw a regular pitch, right through the middle of the plate.

Lance looked up to the raven hair kid. He caught the kid watching him with a smug look on his face.

He dropped the ball on the mound, turned and ran back to the dugout.

Lance marched back to his own dugout, listing every different way he would kill that pitcher with his bat alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Ill try to update again soon, and try to update once a week??? Maybe?? But yeah. Thank you for reading!! Bye bye sweets!!


End file.
